<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet the Wilsons by wellthatjusthappend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655892">Meet the Wilsons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend'>wellthatjusthappend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Story Requests [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Family Gatherings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet the Family, Past Mpreg, Short, Tumblr Prompt, but there is, everyone is alive because I say so, not specific on how there is a baby, the Wilsons are a fun bunch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose knew her dad had messed up the moment she realized the entire family had been invited to this little gathering. </p>
<p>Still, she wasn't quite expecting this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Story Requests [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet the Wilsons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: <i>Mary Grayson-Wilson spending time with Rose and her brothers. A dysfunctional family bonding.</i></p>
<p>I opened up requests for short non-sequel things for a bit the other day and filled a bunch in one whack. Here's one that was long enough to post on AO3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rose froze in the driveway as she spotted Grant getting out of his car, looking just as caught and awkward as she felt. She might get along with Joey, but she and Grant had a bit of a shaky relationship. He’d never forgive their father for cheating on his mom, and that often made interacting together… interesting to say the least. Not to mention the fact that her father let her work with him when he’d never allowed Grant anything of the kind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mostly, they avoided each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Must be something big if he called both of us here,” she said, trying to sound neutral. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joey too,” Grant grunted, not looking at her, and nodding at the nice motorcycle parked in the drive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another motorcycle too that seemed oddly familiar, but Rose couldn’t quite place where she knew it from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do I get the feeling I’m not going to like whatever news he has for us?” Sighed Rose as they walked up to the door and knocked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever, I’m only here because Joey </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wintergreen insisted,” said Grant sourly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, Rose was surprised he was even willing to set foot in their father’s house, but then again, Grant did always have a soft spot for his little brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost everyone did, if she was honest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah you’re here,” Wintergreen nodded towards them, “They’re in the living room. And may I also take this time to remind you that I will be very cross if any of the house gets damaged in this visit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll behave if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> does,” Grant muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose wasn’t going to place her bets on that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re looking well, Rose,” Wintergreen said instead, ignoring the other man who was already stomping off towards the living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, I’ve been enjoying the solo gig, but I miss being part of a team,” she admitted as she hung her pag in the entryway, deciding to keep her coat with it’s weapons on hand in case she needed him, “I’m a bit worried about why Dad decided to call </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of us here at the same time. Seems like a bad idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your father agrees with you,” Wintergreen admitted, as they walked towards the living room, “But Grayson convinced him that it would be worse for you to hear the news some other way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s reassuring,” Rose grumbled, before her head caught up with the rest of what he said, “Oh no, why is Dick involved in this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were interrupted by Grant’s furious raised voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That had better not be what I think it is</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose hurried to the doorway where she saw Grant already starting to pull his weapons, her father looking grim but also looking ready for a fight, Joey standing in between them frantically signing and...Dick Grayson hovering awkwardly by the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a baby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad… you didn’t,” groaned Rose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You bastard! He’s fucking younger than me!” Grant shouted, pointing at Dick without taking his eyes off their father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose blinked. She supposed he was. Honestly, she hadn’t thought about that part for a long time. Those two had been falling in and out of each other's beds for as long as she’s known Dick honestly. She wasn’t totally surprised if she was honest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told be you two were being careful,” Rose frowned at her former teacher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were,” Dick said, looking embarrassed, “But I guess super-serum adds a little extra, uh-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut-up right now while you’re ahead,” Rose groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a crash as Grant decided to jump Slade and they tumbled into a bookcase. Joey abandoned his attempt at moderation while Wintergreen muttered bad natured things under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t someone stop them?” Dick said uncertainly, shifting the baby on his hip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t bother</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Joey signed with a sigh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they both need to hash it out with their fists every now and then. Pop won’t really hurt Grant, and Grant </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> hurt Pop.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose…” grimaced Dick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you told the Bats yet?” Rose asked coming to join them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s next,” Dick grimaced, “They already know I was pregnant, but they don’t know for sure who the dad is. Probably. No one’s tried to castrate Slade yet, so there’s hope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fun,” remarked Rose. She did not envy Dick’s position, “Well then, aren’t you going to introduce me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right, this is Mary Grayson-Wilson,” Dick said, his smile softening as he turned the baby towards her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Big blue eyes looked over at her for a moment as the baby’s attention was redirected from the fight happening behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, kiddo, I guess this makes me your big sister,” Rose said awkwardly, extending a finger for the infant to latch onto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure she’ll love you,” Dick said earnestly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, we Wilson’s tend to mess up family things,” Rose said ruefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue, there was a crash and a string of curses from behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, so long as I don’t have to call you ‘dad’ I think we’ll be good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Joey grinned, slinging an arm around</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t,” Dick grimaced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FIGHT ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT COWARD.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down boy-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you two take this outside already? You’re making a mess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” laughed Rose dryly, “Welcome to the Wilson family I guess.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love the Wilsons. They're so dysfunctional and great. </p>
<p>If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on <a href="https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting">Tumblr</a>,<a href="https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened">DA</a>, and Discord. Same username. </p>
<p>If you want a continuation of a story you see here, you can always send another prompt. Not sure how to do so? Check my <a href="https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/fqa">FQA</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>